


"Periods Don't Stop Nothing But a Sentence, Babe"

by piratekingXD



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Blood Kink, Intersex, M/M, Period blood, Scat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, idk how to tag fics sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekingXD/pseuds/piratekingXD
Summary: “Hey, babe…? It's that time of the month again…” Sanji mumbled, a bit embarrassed. “Oh, you're period already! Awsome!! Didn't you just have it a few weeks ago though? Haha,” Ace laughed, walking over to set a comforting hand on Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji paused, thinking, I don't think he understands how periods work...That's okay though I guess..sanji gets his period and ace tries to be a good bf so he eats him out
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, babe…? It's that time of the month again…” Sanji mumbled, a bit embarrassed. “Oh, you're period already! Awsome!! Didn't you just have it a few weeks ago though? Haha,” Ace laughed, walking over to set a comforting hand on Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji paused, thinking, I don't think he understands how periods work...That's okay though I guess.. Sanji sighed, “Ah yeah… It’s about one week a month.” Ace nodded, “Do you need anything babe? Pads, meds, anything you want…?” Sanji smiled and began to warmly list out what he’d need over the next week. It was now time for Ace to set out to target, to be the perfect, loving boyfriend his boyfriend needed in these hard times!

Now, strolling through the isles at target with a small shopping cart, Ace was on a mission. What did he need again….? Ace pulled out the list Sanji had left for him, scanning the different items and attempting to memorize them. A heating pad, ibuprofen, pads, tampons….. Alright! Ace had done this before, he could do it again!

He walked around the store, searching for the isles with period related items. And finally... He found them! He looked at all the options and immediately got concerned. He didn't have a clue what to buy, he never did. He didn't have a vagina like Sanji did, he didn't know what this was like. But Ace wanted to be the best boyfriend possible…! So he quickly loaded his cart with whatever seemed right… But it seems he grabbed too much. The man decided to give in and call his boyfriend for help.

He reached into his pocket, grabbing for his phone and…

“Hey um, babe… What pussy size you wear?”

“Retard.”

“Your pussy retard sized????”

“No… Ace I- You do this every month. Please.” Sanji was exhausted, this was the last thing he needed right now. He got straight to the point, listing his usual brands and types. Ace listened attentively, scouting out the items Sanji listed from their shelves and throwing them in his cart.

“Got it! Thanks babe!”

Sanji hung up.

Ace was a bit disappointed he wasn't doing the best he possibly could yet, but he was trying. Maybe after he’s done shopping he can surprise his gay little cook with some Chick-Fil-A! Sure, that wasn't exactly Sanji’s favorite, but it was fast and cheap and he was sure to appreciate the effort right…?

Ace went back to shopping, buying the rest of the things Sanji wanted. He quickly hopped into the car with his bags and threw them into the opposite front seat. Having already decided to go to Chick-Fil-A, he drove a bit up the street and into the line. It wasn't very long, just a few cars, but he found himself thinking about his lovely boyfriend while waiting. I know he gets self conscious on his period but… Maybe we could have sex? I've always wanted to try when he was bleeding heavily… Maybe I can just reassure him that I love him, no matter what. A trust exercise. Besides, if Sanji’s on his period, I can cum inside without getting him pregnant. I think…?

It was now Ace’s turn to order, snapping him out of his thoughts. He reached his head out of his car, ordering two chicken sandwiches, no pickles on one, fries, and water for both of them. He didn't really need much. He quickly paid and set the bag next to the others. Now he had to make his way home. 

When he arrived home he hurriedly brought everything in, setting it down on the kitchen table and rushing over to Sanji, who was sitting on the couch, to kiss his forehead. He threw Sanji the Chick-Fil-A bag and Sanji easily caught it. He didn't exactly like Chick-Fil-A, but he was grateful. A bit of food that he didn't have to make himself sounded nice. 

After getting all the items out and ready for his boyfriend, he sat down on the couch next to him. Sanji leaned against him a bit and they ate their food. Time to start the conversation. 

“Babe I was wondering if umm…” Ace began. Sanji looked over to him, curiously, awaiting his question. “So like, I love you a lot, you know? I want to see all parts and uh- sides of you…”

“Ace we’re not having sex on my period.”

“Wait let me finish, Sanjiii~,” Ace whined. “I just want to try… I- I might be kinda into it.”

Sanji generally felt a bit more self conscious while on his period, that and he really wasn't looking forward to cleaning up that kind of mess. But it was for his boyfriend… And it would feel good…

“Ace would it… really make you happy..? I’m just a bit shy…” Sanji mumbled, it wasn't that he didn't want it, he just was a bit nervous, of both the mess and Ace’s reaction to so much blood during sex.

However, little did Sanji know, Ace loved the thought of smearing period blood all over himself and his boyfriend.

“It would. It’d make me happier than you could ever imagine. The fact that you… trust me so much.. I love it, babe. I love you.” Ace said, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Sanji. Deepening the kiss, Sanji moaned as Ace reached his hands down to undo his pants. Sticking his hand down, past Sanji’s limp dick, he felt the warmth of the man’s blood cover his fingers. He wanted to just finger Sanji then and there, make him moan in his arms as he shoved them deep inside of his bloody hole- But he had to restrain himself, he had so much in mind to do and he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste and tire Sanji out before anything fun could go down.

“Mmm… Ace~” Sanji moaned, breaking the kiss. Ace pushed him down, his boyfriend’s back against the couch. Ace then swiftly got up, this is gonna get messy. He signaled to Sanji to stay put, then quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He got back and lifted his boyfriend up a bit, laying the tower underneath him. Ace slid Sanji’s pants off, leaving him in just his underwear. With bloody fingers, he pulled those off too. Sanji whimpered slightly in embarrassment, both his dick and pussy bloody and exposed for his boyfriend to see. “Babe I…” Sanji began, being cut off by the sight of Ace’s face nearing his pussy.

“Can I?” Ace said, making eye contact with his nervous boyfriend. “Are you sure about this?” Sanji asked.

“Periods don't stop nothing but a sentence baby.”

Sanji shyly nodded.

Ace stuck his face into Sanji’s pussy, and shoved his tongue up his hole. Sanji clenched around the warmth but Ace ignored him and began to work his mouth around his clit and in and out of his hole. Ace loved the taste of Sanji in his mouth. His warm blood mixed with his liquids was one of the best he’s ever tasted.

Ace was harder than he ever was before, he wanted so badly to just stick his dick into Sanji and start pounding him into a bloody mess. But the taste, the smell, and the look of it all motivated him to continue eating out his boyfriend.

Sanji moaned in pleasure, he didn't think he’d enjoy this so much. Ace was so into it, eating him up like his life depended on it- and Sanji loved every second of it. Sanji squirmed around on the towel with Ace’s head between his thighs. It felt so good, he just couldn't stand it. “A-Ace I’m gonna….!”

Ace pulled back, “Not yet, Sanji.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO @SIPVO ON INSTAGRAM FOR PROOFREADING. THIS IS FOR YOU BRO!

Ace smirked, wiping the “blood” off of his face with his arm. Sanji observed quietly, awaiting his boyfriend’s next move. Working his hands down to his zipper, Ace quickly removed his pants and threw them to the side, leaving him in his boxers.

“I know you get pretty bad cramps, so I dunno if it’d hurt to fuck you, babe. So I’m just gonna finger you till you cum your brains out, is that cool Sanji?”

Sanji blushed madly and quickly nodded, he despised the way Ace phrased the question but he was currently in no state to argue. 

Ace laughed a bit lightheartedly, then leaned over Sanji’s half naked body to pull him into a heated kiss. They stayed like that for a good minute before Ace pulled away, leaving Sanji gasping for air. Staying close to his boyfriend’s face, Ace’s hands drifted down to Sanji’s vagina.

Determined to finger his lover to the best of his ability, he softly stuck his index finger inside as soon as he got the chance. Sanji moaned a little, wanting more inside of him. Using the period blood as lube, Ace was able to easily stick too more fingers in. Sanji was shaking with pleasure, moaning everytime Ace moved his hand. “M-More… Please Ace.. Just a little m-” Sanji begged, being cut off by Ace shoving a fourth finger inside, his hand stretched inside of Sanji, testing the limits of Sanji’s pussy. He then swiftly stuck his whole hand inside, wearing Sanji like a glove. Sanji squirmed and moaned, unable to control himself. It felt better than anything he’d ever felt before, and as Ace clenched his fist inside of Sanji’s pussy he felt himself border on cumming.

Ace watched his boyfriend’s fit of pleasure, proud of the mess he was making of the man he loved. Sanji wasn't normally this submissive during sex, there was usually a bit more of a fight. Maybe it was the hormones affecting his actions, who knows. What Ace does know though is that they were both enjoying every moment of this. Both of their cocks were painfully hard and Ace had to resist the urge to jack himself off. He wanted to dedicate all his attention to Sanji.

Ace then pulled his fist out again, much to Sanji’s disappointment.

Period blood was slimier than normal blood, it made for a better lubricant than normal blood too. Knowing this, Ace made sure his hand was covered before he began the same process again-- except in Sanji’s ass this time. He was heavily aware of how much his boyfriend loved both holes to be played with, so he wanted to give both enough attention for Sanji to be satisfied. 

Ace’s hand moved wildly around inside of Sanji. Sanji thrashed around, attempting but failing to control himself. It just felt too good for him to handle. It was too intense. He was losing himself in the feeling.

Until he felt something wanting to come out. 

Something that was definitely not just Ace’s fist.

Sanji panicked and quickly attempted to get Ace’s to remove his hand. Covering his face with his arm out of embarrassment, Sanji felt it go down to make contact with Ace’s digits.

“Ummm, babe?”

“I’m sorry. I-I’m SO sorry. I can't believe I just. It- It’s because of my period, I get diarrhea. I’m so-”

“Sanji. It’s okay,” Ace started, “Besides, I’ve always wanted to try something involving that anyways… Ya know?”

Realization of what ‘that’ meant hit Sanji and his face turned red. Would he indulge his boyfriend in his scat fetish fantasies….?

No. Fuck no. Fuck you.

But Ace has been so nice today…

“No.” Sanji would NOT become a scat fetishist. No matter how much he loved his boyfriend, no matter how kind and caring he was. He would not play with his own fucking poop.

“Can I… at least get some on my hand then..? Just for myself? I won't even get it near you, I promise,” Ace begged. He was so turned on. He needed this. Sanji’s period blood AND Sanji’s shit…? The combination was too much for his mind to even process. He needed this. Sanji just rolled his eyes in response. He did not want to get involved in this in any way. Period blood was one thing, but scat? Fucking scat is the limit. No.

“Ace, I love you so much, I really do. But no. I draw the line at shit.”

Ace was disappointed but he understood, he didn't want to pressure his boyfriend into anything he didn't want, even if the tent in his pants only grew larger from his fantasies. He would give up for now and allow Sanji to.. get rid of the excrement in the bathroom. But oh, when he came back, Ace would not be holding back.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 complete  
> please give honest feedback? Thank you for reading!


End file.
